Dangerous Obssession
by xXAlmighty-SmallestXx
Summary: ZaDR. Zim and Dib have been together for a while now, and they havent gone all the way yet. When Zim starts acting strange, Dib assumes its because Zim wants to reach third base with him. He couldnt be more wrong. Rated M for gore, violence, yaoi. R&R?


"Dark Obssession"

By Remle Xonnel

WARNING! Contains malexmale, OOCness, gore, violence, and all that other good stuff. Dont like, nobodys forcing you to read. So gtfo. Otherwise... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own Invader Zim, Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, nor any of the characters. All I did was write the fanfic. So, yahhhhh... :P

Authors note: Hi! ^_^ This is my second fanfiction ever. And I'm not the greatest writer... _;

So if this bombs, I apologize. Well... This idea came to me while listening to "Cannibal" by Ke$ha for some strange reason... I wasnt sure how many people are into ZaDR... Or gore. ...Ooooor violence! TT_TT But. I have my own tastes, as does every fangirl out there. XD So... Please, dont flame me! _! I'm not expecting comments. But they would be amazing. And I'll do a thanky dance and give you a cookie if you do! :D But not really though. Cause cookies wont fit through the USB port; I've already tried that. _T; Anyyyyywhoooooooo... Constructive criticism is appreciated, and criticism will be met with a bag of flaming dookie! XD Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was happening again...<p>

That overwhelming desire to cause Dib harm... To cut him open... To dig his hands into his insides... To smear his warm blood all over his body...

"Z-Zim...! I... I thought we said we were going to take things slowly..."

Zim snapped out of his monsterous thoughts. Looking down at the unsuspecting human beneath him, Zim couldnt help but feel like tearing him apart as Dib just layed there, looking so innocently up at him. Dibs face was bright red, and his glasses were slightly askew. Zim looked away and climbed off of Dib. He stood up hastily and picked up his jacket, then began making his way to Dibs bedroom door.

"Sorry. I have to go," Zim spat harshly, opening the door.

"W-Wait! Zim! You dont have to leave-" Dib started , but was cut off by the loud slam of his door.

What was wrong...? He seemed to be doing things like this more and more... It wasnt just the fact that they had been dating for a month and had yet to have sex, was it? Maybe it was... Maybe Zim was losing interest in him...

Dibs eyes started watering as the familiar sting of dispair bit at his insides. He didnt want Zim to break up with him. He had really come to love the fiesty little Irken a lot...

Thats when it hit him.

Dib shot up off of his bed, snatched his jacket off of his desk, and headed out the door. He hoped and prayed that the pharmacy down the street was open this late at night.

Zim slammed his fist into his door angrily and leaned against it and slid down onto his knees. He started crying frustratedly.

"Why am I... Such a monster...? I love Dib... Dont I...? Then why do I keep wanting to kill him...?" He growled at himself.

Gir walked in the room eating some chocolate mousse.

"What yoooooouuuuu sayyyyyyyy~?" Gir shouted to Zim. Zim glowered up at Gir from his spot on the floor, still teary-eyed. Gir dropped the mousse and backed up slowly. Then he pushed a small button on his arm and exploded, leaving behind nothing more than a scorch mark on the floor and a pile of bacon.

Still wallowing in self-despair, Zim stared stupidly at the spot where Gir stood mere moments before. He shook his head, shrugged, and crawled over to the pile of bacon and started eating it.

Scooge walked in the room and stopped at the doorway. He looked blankly from Zim, then to the scorch mark, then to the bacon, then back to Zim, then back to the bacon.

"I'm afraid to ask..."

Dib walked as quickly as he could as the brisk autumn air blew through his hair. The small white plastic bag he dangled happily at his side kept bobbing around with every step he took. He had a goofy grin on his face as he made his way to Zims house.

"Heeheehee... Wonder what he'll say when I show him these...?" he laughed to himself.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didnt notice the tall, black-clad man in front of him. Dib ran right into him, and when he did, the man spun around. He was pale, (Almost dead looking, in Dib's opinion), had bags under his eyes, which had long, dark strands of hair dangling in front of them. He was drinking what appeared to be a cherry Brain Freezy from the 7/11 he had just passed on his way through. Upon closer inspection, the man had small specks of what looked like dried ketchup all over his blue and black striped shirt.

Well, Dib had assumed it was ketchup, until he caught a wiff of the man. He smelled iron-y... Almost like blood.

"Uh... Sorry. I didnt mean to bump into you, mister," Dib stammered, feeling more terrified than apologetic. The mans face turned from shock into rage.

"Did you just call me 'Wackeeee'?" The scary man screeched angrily. He started to reach into his coat to pull out only-God-knows-what.

"Nny! Don't! I think he really didnt mean to bump into you!" A small voice squeaked pleadingly. Thats when Dib noticed the small teen who appeared to be near his own age hanging onto the mans arm that lingered threatningly in his pocket. The "Knee" man stopped and looked down at the boy with a confused look on his face.

"You really think so, Squeegee? I think he meant to do it. Look at him! He looks like the rest of those filthy teenagers who always make fun of you and me!" The man snarled threateningly in Dibs direction. The small "Sponge" boy shook his head and looked up at the man with large, owlish eyes.

The man sighed and dropped his hand in defeat.

"Okay, okay, Squee..." He mumbled. The teen gave him a hug, and he shuddered and pushed him away.

"Todd. Don't do that again," The man stared at him hard.

Todd just giggled and smiled.

"Whatever you say, Johnny."

The pair walked off and left Dib standing there, somewhere between mortified and shocked. He stood there for a few minutes, blinking stupidly after them.

"...Da fook?" He shouted in confusion, putting his hands on the sides of his head. Dib then continued his dazed walk to Zims house.

Zim, who had fallen asleep at some point in his fit of despair, awoke with a start from a knock on his door.

"Zim, its me, Dib. I know you were asleep in there on the couch again. I heard you snoring from your fence, so open up," Dib demanded from the other side of the door. Zim slowly stood up from his spot on the floor near the scorch mark Gir made earlier and made his way to the door. He opened it and the human rushed in and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so sorry I didnt pick up on how you were feeling sooner. So..."

_'Rip him open, Zim... You know you want to.' _

Oh no.

Not again...

Zim shut his eyes tightly and tried to silence the thoughts.

"I got these for us!" Dib pulled a box out of the plastic bag. Zim managed to stop the thoughts long enough to catch a glimpse of what he had gotten.

Condoms. Really?

Figures.

Dib was as clueless as ever.

"T-That's-Grr-Great Dib," Zim clenched his teeth, the images of mauling Dib slowly flooding back into his mind.

"Hmph... You dont seem very thrilled," Dib pouted, folding his arms.

He couldnt control it anymore.

Zim grabbed Dib and shoved him onto the floor. He sat on him, pinning him down. Dib blushed, shocked, but happy Zim wanted to comply with Dibs wishes.

"Geez," He stammered, "C-Couldnt you have warned me first?"

Zim looked down at his prey coldly.

"Warned you about what, disgusting human?" He hissed at Dib.

Suddenly, Dib felt genuinely scared. Much more afraid then he did when the man from earlier nearly murdered him for no good reason.

"Stupid inferior worm-baby... Did you really think a superior being like Zim would ever love YOU?" He sneered down at Dib. Dibs eyes watered.

"Z-Zim...? What are you talking about? Youre scaring me..." Dib asked nervously, tears forming in his eyes.

Zim smiled maliciously down at Dib as four spider legs emerged from his Pak.

"You love Zim, right?"

"Y-Yes..."

"You'd do anything for Zim, right?"

"...Y-Yes, of course... Why-"

Zims smile widened and he leaned forward to whisper in Dibs ear.

"Then DIE for Zim."

He stabbed Dib in the abdomen with two of his mechanical legs and ripped his body entirely in half. Dib screamed in agony, and Zim laughed maniacally as bits of Dib flew everywhere. Blood slattered all over the floor and walls. He dropped the remainder of Dibs carcass onto the floor and started scooping up Dibs blood and rubbing it all over himself. Zim licked his gloved hands, the sweet taste of iron filling his mouth.

"I... Still... Love... You... Zim..."

Suddenly, he stopped, the realization of what he had just done dawning on him. Zim looked around at the bloody mess and saw Dibs body torn into two pieces laying on the floor. Zim cried out in horror. He crawled over to the half with Dibs head still attatched.

"DIB! DIB! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screeched hysterically.

He kissed Dibs lips gently, sobbing as he did.

"I-I'm so sorry, Dib-love... I didnt mean... To hurt you..." He gasped out between sobs. He laid on top of Dibs (Half of) body and kept crying. He stayed like that for what seemed like years, but in actuality was no more than half an hour.

Shaking, he sat up, eyes still puffy from crying. Zim looked at Dib and hiccuped. Then, without a word, he extended a spider leg out of his Pak and closed his eyes. In one swift movement, he aimed the leg towards his own abdomen...

Zim woke up and screamed. His screeching woke up Dib, who had been laying in bed beside him, sound asleep.

"DIB! DIB! I- Mmph!"

Dib clasped a hand over Zims mouth.

"Shh! Do you want my dad to hear you? If he knew you were in here with me, he'd fire me from being his son or something! He already hates that I'm gay!" Dib hissed quietly.

So it was all a nightmare?

Dib was right there in front of him, alive, breathing.

Dib let go of Zims mouth, and when he did, Zim crushed Dibs lips with his own and pushed him back down onto his bed and climbed on top of him.

With a new sense of appreciation for his Dib-love, he wanted to make each moment as meaningful with him as possible.

"We've been together for over a month now," Zim smiled seductively down at Dib.

"I dont want to wait anymore."

My second storyyyyyyy. 3 Hope you likedddd! Im not very good at writing, but I love writing.

For those of you wondering:

1. I love ZaDR, but I love angst/gore as well. I like screwing with the characters heads. Forgive me and my bizarre fancies? :3

2. If you are wondering what happened to Gir, I did NOT kill him off. I love Gir too much for that. ^-^ He just went to a bacon factory. :D ...Cause his bacon was tasting funkeh. He needed some more bacon! :B

Please R&R so I know what I need to improve? :3


End file.
